Why are you so obsessed with me?
by Michon93
Summary: Edward meets Bella at a club and falls in love with her to the point when he becomes obsessed with her. And Bella wonders why. I know the summary sucks so you'll just have to read and find out more. Bella/Edward one shot. Read and review!


Why are you so obsessed with me?

The music blared through the huge speakers in the club. People were dancing everywhere so it was hard to really walk. But thankfully Edward made his way through to the bar without getting stepped on. The bartender noticed him and he walked up to Edward. "What would you like to drink sir?" Edward tapped his fingers lightly then he noticed the bartender so he looked up. "A water please," Edward replied. The bartender nodded then he got Edward a bottle of water. Edward noticed a girl with brown hair dancing with guy who had jet black hair and a tattoo on his arm. The bartender returned to Edward with the bottle of water and Edward paid him. He saw the guy with the jet black hair place his hands on the girls butt and that made Edward jealous. "Filthy git," Edward thought to himself as he watched them dancing.

Just then his brother Emmett came up to him with a huge grin on his face. "There you are Ed, I was beginning to wonder where you had gone off too." Edward shook his head at Emmet. "Well here I am Emmett, at the bar where I'm usually at when we go to the club," Edward said in an annoyed tone. Emmett sat down next to him. "Geez Ed, there's no need to get all defensive about it. Hey check out that girl over there," Emmett pointed to a girl with blonde hair. Edward raised his eyebrows as he checked her out. "Eh, she's good looking I guess Emmet." Emmett looked at him with mock horror. "Dude, are you out of your vampire mind?! She's friggin' hot!" Edward shot up his hands in defense. "Sorry Emmett, dude if you think she's so hot, then why don't you ask her to dance?" Emmett gave Edward a grin before going off to ask the girl to dance.

Meanwhile, Edward still kept his eyes on the girl with brown hair. She was still with that jet black haired jerk. He could read his every thoughts but not the girls, which frustrated him greatly. Just then the girl walked up to the bar and Edward tried to keep calm. He watched her ask the bartender for two bottles of water. Edward kept looking at her and the girl finally noticed. She had brown eyes and she looked at Edward with a weird look on her face. "Um…can I help you with something?" Edward snapped back into reality and he looked at her. "No, I was just admiring how beautiful you look that's all. Well actually, I'd like to know your name. I'm Edward Cullen by the way," Edward said with a smile as he held out his hand. The girl shook it and she smiled back at him. "I'm Bella Swan. And the guy who has the jet black hair is Jacob but he prefers Jake." Edward nodded but said nothing about it. The Jacob walked up to them and he placed his arm around Bella's waist as he noticed Edward. "Bells, I was wondering what was keeping you and now I see why." Bella stepped in between Edward and Jacob. "Um…Jake this is Edward, Edward this is my boyfriend Jake." Edward raised his eyebrows when Bella said _"Boyfriend"_. Jacob smiled proudly at Bella while Edward wanted to puke. "Well, it was nice meeting you both. But I must go. Goodnight." Edward stood up to leave the club.

Emmett caught sight of his brother leaving so he called out his name. "Ed!" Edward turned around to see that Emmett was walking towards me. "Where you going? Aren't you staying?" Edward shook his head. "No I'm not Emmett. Besides the club is getting too crowded. I'm just going to head home. I'll see you later." Emmett nodded then he watched his brother leave. Bella had watched Edward leave the club and she felt bad for the poor guy. Jacob personally didn't like the guy at all. "Bella, he's not coming back. Just forget about him already. Let's go back to my place for the rest of the night." Bella pushed herself away from Jacob. "No Jake, just take me home." "Come on Bells, let's have a little fun tonight. It'll take him off your mind," Jacob added with a smirk. They were outside in the parking lot. "I said no Jake!" Bella yelled loudly and five seconds later, Edward appeared right in front of her. "Edward?" Bella said his name quietly.

"Back up Edward, this is none of your business. Now step aside," Jacob said in a threatening voice. But Edward did anything but move aside. "You listen here boy, the lady said no. So that means you need to get lost before there will be hell to pay. Got it?" Edward said angrily and he bared his fangs a little to Jacob, who backed up. "Yes, I understand _sir_. Bella, we're through with this relationship. I'm out." As soon as Jacob had walked away, Bella broke down crying so Edward took her in his arms while he calmed her down. "It's alright Bella, he wasn't worth it anyways. Let me take you home," he whispered softly in her ear. Bella nodded as Edward led her to his shiny Volvo. Bella told him where she lived and he followed her directions. Several minutes later, they arrived at Bella's house. Edward walked her to the door like a gentleman should. "Thanks for bringing me home. I better get inside before Alice worries about me." Edward gave her a questioning look. "Alice?" Bella nodded. "Yeah, do you know her?" "Of course I do, that's my sister. Is Jasper with her as well?" Bella nodded again. "Would you like to come inside and see them?" Edward just simply nodded then they went inside.

"Alice! Jasper! I'm home! And I brought someone with me!" Bella called out and five seconds later, a young woman with short brown hair and a man with wild hair walked into the living room. The short brown haired woman embraced Bella tightly. "Oh Bella, thank goodness. We were beginning to worry about you. Thank you so much for bringing her home safely," she said to Edward. He smiled then he said her name. "You're welcome Alice. Long time no see." Alice's golden eyes widened in surprise then she looked at Edward. "Edward! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it! What are you doing here in L.A.?" Edward laughed at his sister. "I'm living here with Emmett and Rosalie." "I didn't know that they were here," it was Jasper who had spoken. Edward nodded. "Yeah they moved here from Forks two months ago. I just came here a few weeks ago myself. Carlisle and Esme gave us their blessings and now we're here."

Bella who hadn't said a word since she had gotten home, just watched the three siblings talk. Alice noticed the girl's quietness so she slung her arm around Bella's shoulders casually. "So Bells, where's wolf boy? I mean Jacob." Bella laughed. "He's long gone. We're not together anymore. Edward saved me from Jake tonight." Alice looked at Edward with a _"you did what"_ look. "Jacob wanted to take her back to his place but Bella said no so that's when I stepped in and told him to back off." Bella smiled at Edward lovingly. Jasper laughed. "Well it looks like Mr. Vampire is a hero tonight then." Edward just shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I guess so Jasper. I best be off before Emmett has a heart attack if I don't get back to the apartment. It was nice seeing the two of you again. And it was nice meeting you tonight Bella. I will see you soon."

After Edward had left, Alice talked with Bella while Jasper went into their bedroom to watch TV. "I didn't know that Edward was your brother Alice," Bella said quietly to Alice. Alice smiled at the girl. "We should've told you when you came to live with us Bells, I'm sorry about that." Bella gave Alice a warm smile to let her know that it was okay. "Alice, it's okay. I must say, Edward is really cute." Alice looked at Bella. "Bella…he's a vampire like Jasper and myself. Although he is a vegetarian vampire but a vampire nevertheless. Just be careful around him. When Edward likes someone, lets just say he gets a bit obsessive." Jasper jumped into the conversation. "A bit obsessive Alice? The last girl he met, he was head over heels in love with her. Now that's obsessive." Alice stood up and smacked his chest. "OW! Alice, what the hell was that for?" She nodded her head in Bella's direction and he caught it. "Ah, sorry about that Bella."

"That's alright Jasper. I'm tired, I've had a long night. I'll see you guys in the morning. Night." Bella stood up and stretched long enough before Alice pulled her into a tight hug then she kissed her forehead softly. "Night Bells, sleep well. We'll see you in the morning." Bella releasing herself from Alice's arms and she quickly hugged Jasper. "Night Bella, sleep well." Bella said goodnight once more before she went to her room. "I'm worried about her Jaz, what if Edward hurts her like he hurt Melanie?" Alice whispered. Jasper put his arm around her shoulder. "I know, I'm worried about her too. I'll talk to Emmett and he'll talk to Edward about it. Don't fret my love, all will be well. I promise."

Over the next few days, Edward started becoming obsessive of Bella, just as Alice had said. Bella had begun to notice it so one night when Edward took her out she had to ask him why he was so obsessed with her. "Edward, can I ask you something?" Edward laughed softly then he kissed her forehead. "Of course you can my love. Ask away." Bella breathed in deeply. "Edward, I've got to know. Why are you so obsessed with me?" Edward was taken by surprise by her question. "Um…what?" He asked, shocked and he was unsure if he had heard her right. "I asked, why are you so obsessed with me?" Bella asked the second time, hoping Edward wouldn't get mad. "That's what I thought you said. Well…um…oh wow, this is kind awkward. Okay look Bella, when I first saw you at the club. I thought you were the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life that I've lived on this Earth. You're something special to me. I love you…a lot. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life, if you'll have me. So what do you say Bella?"

Bella said nothing but she flung herself into his strong arms and kissed him passionately. "I love you too Edward. And yes I will be with you for as long as I live." So they got married a year later and of course, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Esme and Bella's parents were at their wedding. Jacob surprised them by showing up at the wedding. And after the ceremony, Jacob had congratulated them both. Edward and Bella spent the rest of their lives together happily.


End file.
